vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eclipse-class Dreadnought
Summary The Eclipse-class Dreadnought, also known as the Eclipse-class Super Star Destroyer, was manufactured by the famous Kuat Drive Yards for the Galactic Empire. They were among the largest and most powerful warships of not only their era but in all of galactic history. Armed with a plethora of heavy laser cannons and turbolasers, they were a formidable class of warship. The unique looking durasteel and quadanium plated hull of the ship wasn’t designed merely to look intimidating but also enabled the ship to act as a giant 17.5 km battering ram; easily bisecting most capital ships on impact. What made the class truly fearsome however, was an axial superlaser similar to the component lasers making up the main concave superlaser of the Death Stars. A single shot was capable of obliterating fully shielded capital ships without even using the highest power setting and a full powered shot could easily penetrate planetary shields and potentially destabilize a planet’s crust. Although 1.5 km shorter overall than the Executor-class, it should be noted that the Eclipse-class outdid them in terms of volume, allowing them to act as better supercarriers and deploy greater forces into combat. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B with heavy laser cannons. At least High 7-A with turbolasers. High 6-C with heavy turbolasers. At least High 7-A by ramming. High 6-A with superlaser Name: Eclipse-class Dreadnought Origin: Star Wars Classification: Starship, Supercarrier, Dreadnought, Interdictor, Superweapon, Flagship Users: Imperial Navy Length: 17.5 kilometres Material: Mostly neutronium impregnated durasteel and quadanium steel plating on the hull Needed prerequisite for use: Trained crew of 88,500+ (This excludes its additional complement of 4,175 gunners plus 708,000 additional naval personnel and 150,000+ Stormtrooper Corps soldiers) Terrain: Space Attack Potency: City level with heavy laser cannons (Vastly more powerful than the models used on the Imperial I-class and Executor-class, whose yields exceed 6 Megatons per shot). At least Large Mountain level '''with turbolasers (Can punch through the unshielded hulls of capital ships with at the very least this level of durability). '''Large Island level with heavy turbolasers (At least comparable to the models used on the Imperial I-class and Executor-class). At least Large Mountain level by ramming (Can cripple and even bisect unshielded capital ships with at least this level of durability by ramming them). Multi-Continent level with superlaser (A single shot on full power can punch through planetary shields and raze entire continents and even destabilize a planet’s crust. Should be at least as powerful as the superlaser mounted on the Conqueror, which was powerful enough to shatter a dwarf planetoid in the Mustafar system and more than capable of "demolishing" the crust of a standard sized planet) Speed: Unknown atmospheric speeds. Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic speeds in space. Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (Capable of covering several tens of thousands of light-years in a matter of hours) Durability: Large Island level without deflector shields (Thicker and more durable armour plating than the Executor-class). At least Continent level with deflector shields (Comparable to the Executor-class Star Dreadnought) Range: Hundreds to thousands of kilometres with various armaments, planetary (tens of thousands of kilometers) with interdiction fields at full power, a few light minutes with superlaser. Weaknesses: Rear engines are somewhat exposed and are a tempting target. Also suffers from the same problem as the Executors of having an elevated command tower which includes a communications tower and deflector shield control tower. It is thus a tempting target and if taken out, the entire ship is lost. Superlaser needs some time to recharge and fire again. It is also prone to overheating and breaking down with excessive usage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Forcefield Users Category:Military Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6